El sol desnudo
by AshleyShadow-SonicYaoiLover
Summary: "Tu amor es para que lo tome, seré yo el que te abrace, seré yo el que te encuentre, mi amor es un incendio consumiendo el fuego...Escucha mis susurros en la Oscuridad" Incompleto por falta de reviews, sorry.


xDD ok, nuevo fic, espero que les guste!

Las advertencias de siempre, este es un fic Yaoi, hecho para lectores que gozan de ello, no para criticones homofóbicos ok? Así que si no te gusta, evítame la pena de mandarte al diablo y no leas :3

Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA

El fic está inspirado en un libro súper genial que acabo de leer: Demian - Herman H y un poquito en series de anime diversas (las combinaciones mas raras son las mejores, queridos). La razón del título es porque me parece muy sexy :3

Enjoy it!

**EL SOL DESNUDO: En la escuela te enseñan cosas que es mejor no saber...**

**By AshleyShadow**

El lugar es simple, una preparatoria común y corriente, como toda, tiene varias aulas para cada clase, patio, gimnasio, cafetería, etc...y sobretodo un lugar que escogen las parejas para estar "a solas" cuando los baños están vigilados xD nos referimos a "El sitio".

-Pocas veces está solitario este lugar...-Silver estaba abrochándose el pantalón.

Sonic le miraba con aquellos ojos tiernos que lo hacían irresistible mientras se incorporaba. -Si no te gusta estar aquí podríamos bien pagar un hotel...

-No tenemos tiempo, sabes que tengo clase después de esta hora libre...

-Jiij, bueno como quieras nwn

-Vale, te veo en matemáticas-Se acercó para abrazarlo y le dio un beso lento, después tomó su mochila y salió del lugar.

A Sonic no le importaba llegar tarde a sus clases, así que se tomó su tiempo para acomodar su ropa y salir del Sitio. Caminaba pensativo, su vida era perfecta, llevaba buenas notas, tenía un novio popular, vivía con él en la casa que había heredado y eran de clase Media-Alta.

Fue a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros que le habían pedido, estaban pesados pues eran de Historia, Química y un diccionario matemático. Camino a la recepción y después del préstamo su credencial se le salió del pantalón, alguien se percató de ello y la recogió, corrió hacia sonic y le tocó el hombro.

-Disculpa, se te cayó esto.

-Hum?-Volteó.

Era un erizo negro, un poco más alto que él, sus púas resaltaban por el color rojizo intenso, al igual que su mirada misteriosa. No había duda de que era bastante atractivo, vestía una gabardina negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero se podía ver resaltado el pelo blanco de su pecho.

Sonic tomó la tarjeta y pensó -"Dios, es jodidamente sexy!" gracias!

El erizo negro le hizo una reverencia -Por nada, esos libros se ven pesados, necesitas ayuda?-Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomó los tres y le ayudó a cargarlos hasta sentarse ambos en una banca.

-Gracias de nuevo, me llamo Sonic nwn

-Es un placer, Sonic-Tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza-Mi nombre es Shadow

Sonic se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-Eres nuevo? Jamás te había visto.

-Sí, acabo de mudarme-No dejaba de mirarlo-No tienes clase?

-N-no, para nada.

Shadow sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perfectos y afilados.-No sabes mentir, en fin, necesito encontrar mi horario, dónde puedo verlos?

-Te acompaño, pero primero vamos a dejar estos libros a mi casillero.

-Gracias-Shadow tomó los libros y caminaron, cuando los dejaron en el casillero, a lo lejos, Silver los vió, pero no le dio importancia.

Llegaron a los pizarrones grandes de anuncios, estaban los horarios y los nombres de los alumnos según la clase que te tocara.

-Compartes clases conmigo "...Y con Silver"-Pensó.

Shadow le sonrió de nuevo y lo apegó al pizarrón, acercándosele mucho -Tienes una mirada muy tierna...

Sonic se sonrojó mucho, pero no podía negar que el contacto y la cercanía eran cómodos, por ello no puso resistencia alguna.

-Apuesto a que tus labios son dulces...-Acercó su rostro al de Sonic y él solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, pero escucharon murmullos y miró a los lados-Debe haber un lugar en donde no haya tanta...gente.

-Gente? -Se percató de que los observaban, qué sería de él y Silver si alguien le decía lo que pasó?-M-me tengo que ir, adiós!

Pero Shadow le tomó del brazo-Te espero a las 3, en el estacionamiento, Hummer negra.-Y lo soltó después de besarle la mano.

++++++Clase de matemáticas, 2:00 pm

Sin escuchar lo que decía el profesor, se quedó pensativo. No quería arriesgar su relación con Silver, pero Shadow era irresistible, y a Sonic le gustaba vivir en adrenalina, por lo que la situación le emocionaba a la vez. De pronto, una mano que recorría su muslo le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Shh, soy yo.- Silver acariciaba sus piernas-Estás bien? Te ves nervioso...

-Estoy bien, es que, me llamó un amigo de la infancia y dice que se encuentra enfermo, debo ir a verle hoy.

-Qué mal, te iba a llevar a cenar...quieres que te lleve en mi auto? No quiero que vayas en transporte, es peligroso.

-Estoy bien, le pidió a su chófer que viniera por mí n.n

-De acuerdo, a qué hora te vas?

-A las 3.

-Faltan unos minutos entonces, ve con cuidado, regresas en la noche? Si quieres me llamas para ir a recogerte. -Silver hablaba con una mirada tan cálida que Sonic se sentía miserable por mentirle...

-Estoy bien, también me dejará su chófer en casa, te veo al rato.-Se acercó y lo besó lentamente, Silver le respondió acariciando su espalda. Entonces sonó la campana y salió a toda velocidad.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado nwn se pondrá mejor owo!**


End file.
